honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Gone Girl
Gone Girl is the 87th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2014 dramatic thriller film adaptation of Gone Girl. It was published on January 13, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 46 seconds long. It has been viewed over 9.7 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Gone Girl on YouTube "The best-acted, coolest-looking, most well-written Lifetime movie ever made." '~ Honest Trailers - Gone Girl Script Based on the book everyone's mom read on the beach comes the best-acted, coolest-looking, most well-written Lifetime movie ever made: Gone Girl. Meet Nick and Amy, two successful, good-looking people in love. She's the basis for a beloved series of children's books, and he's a caring son who moves to Missouri to take care of his sick mother. They seem like the perfect couple, but there's just one problem: she's batsh*t f*cking crazy. Settle in for the film that had audiences everywhere wondering if their significant other was planning to kill them, in this cold-hearted look at how all men are pigs, or how all women are monsters, or both...? Either way, you probably shouldn't see it on the first date. Ben Affleck stars as a guy everyone loves to hate (shows clips of characters insulting Nick). When his wife Amy disappears, he'll respond by acting as guilty as humanly possible (Rhonda Boney: You filed the paperwork!/'Nick': Because she told me to!) and banging the hot chick from the "Blurred Lines" video (Andie Fitzgerald). Mmmm, blurred boobs. Rosamund Pike shines as the most well-organized crazy person ever, a murderer who's sick and tired of acting cool just to please a man, even though, unlike the book, we never see her do anything cool, ever. Follow along as she escapes her cheating husband by creating fake money troubles, befriending the local pregnant idiot so she can steal her pee to fake a pregnancy, staging a crime scene with gallons of her own blood, creating a five-year diary of fake abuse stories, then planning to kill herself so she can frame him for her murder, instead of, oh, I don't know, divorcing him? Seems a lot easier to me. Experience the film critics are still debating for being either pro- or anti-feminist, even though its message boils down to "don't have sex with crazy people", a lesson that Neil Patrick Harris clearly didn't pay attention to. Barney Stinson: A girl is allowed to be crazy as long as she is equally hot. (draws a line graph in the air with the axes "Hot" and "Crazy") You want a girl to be above this line (draws a diagonal line up the center of the graph). (shows Desi Collings lying dead on his bed) Oops. Witness director David Fincher at the height of his powers as he reveals each twist and turn with his trademark Fincher-isms, like smooth camera pans, a cool color palette, a dank abandoned building, nihilism, socipaths, low-lit interiors, ambient music, haze, and general f*cked-uppedness. (shows Amy opening a wine bottle) Wait, is she putting that in her -- (Amy sticks the wine bottle into her vagina) Aughhh, oh, oh, oh no! Man, this movie is messed up! So settle in for a nearly three-hour movie that will keep you on the edge of your seat, full of manipulations, murder, and deceit, until Ben Affleck finally gets his revenge by...staying with her to start a family? What?! Why would he do that?! Run, dude! (shows Nick getting in the shower) And, i-is that his dick?! What is happening?! Man, this ending is weird. Starring Adnan Syed (Ben Affleck as Nick Dunne), Chasing Amy (Rosamund Pike as Amy Elliott Dunne), Madea Good Movie for Once (Tyler Perry as Tanner Bolt), Safesearch Off (Emily Ratajkowski as Andie Fitzgerald), Doogie Housed Her (Neil Patrick Harris as Desi Collings), Nancy Grace (Missi Pyle as Ellen Abbott), and Still Almost Famous (Patrick Fugit as James Gilpin). for Gone Girl ''- Your Wife Probably Wants to Kill You. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 'Your Wife Probably Wants to Kill You' '''Tanner Bolt': I swear, you two are the most f*cked up people I've ever known. This movie really could've used more Tyler Perry. Ughhh, did I really just say that? Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other thrillers including ''Taken'', Fight Club, Memento and Baby Driver. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Gone Girl ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews of this Honest Trailer were mixed, reflecting divided opinions about the film itself. Jezebel acknowledged that Gone Girl was an incredibly polarizing film in their community, with some people liking it and others hating it. The site wrote the Honest Trailer "will help you relive all of the "WTF" and "wait—why?" moments you experienced watching the film." Time wrote that the "YouTube heroes known as Screen Junkies" created a "pretty hilarious" video that "picks the David Fincher film completely apart." IndieWire praised the Honest Trailer for showing the film to be "high grade trash, but trash nonetheless, requiring a suspension of disbelief that must increase with each passing minute." In contrast, CinemaBlend questioned if Gone Girl was actually as bad as the Honest Trailer made it out to be, writing "the purpose of these videos is to point out all the flaws, no matter how nit picky they might be, for comedic effect. But this installment seemed to focus more on the ridiculousness of the story than the film’s actual faults." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Original music by Sean Motley Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'The Gone Girl Honest Trailer Is One Big Middle Finger '- CinemaBlend article * 'This Honest Trailer for Gone Girl Shows How Completely Ridiculous the Movie Actually Is '- Time article * '‘Gone Girl’ Honest Trailer Calls It The Best Lifetime Movie Ever Made '- Slash Film article * 'Finally the 'Honest Trailer' for Gone Girl Is Here '- Jezebel article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Gone Girl’ Shows What A Fucked Up Film It Really Was '- BroBible article * 'Gone Girl receives an Honest Trailers makeover '- RadioTime article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘Gone Girl,’ The Best Acted, Coolest Looking, Most Well Written Lifetime Movie Ever Made '- IndieWire article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:David Fincher Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 4 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney